Mind-Warp
Mind-Warp belongs to Mythies123. No stealing! Appearance Mind-Warp is a emancipated gray TrickWing with reddish hints. He is defective, vulnerable to his own venom. It is tricky to define his exact features because, as a defense mechanism, his body is constantly expelling clouds of TrickWing venom, smothering himself in clouds of dark purple mist. When other dragons see him, he's usually wearing a mask to contain the venom that has a speaker for talking. He can talk perfectly well, when he has something to say, which isn't often. When he does say something, it's usually crazy. Personality One cannot really describe Mind-Warp's true nature, as he is under the effects of his own venom, seeing illusions. He is quite a nervous dragon, venom or not, and he constantly exhales his venom in great gusts when he's under the effects of venom. When he's taken somewhere out of his room, he wears a funny mask that looks like a velilator. He can say things through it, but they're usually crazy. "Beast wants blood." he blurted one day when a pyshcotic patient was wheeled past his cell. Then he curled into a ball and hid his head in his paws for the rest of the day. He can become lucid for a short time when his venom glands start to become depleted, but only for a few hours. Turning these times (which happen every week, give or take), he's coherant enough to talk with doctors and other patients. Before these lucid periods, he will have an "overload" of his own venom when he will become extremely dangerous and incoherant. The large amount of vemon in his system will turn him feral and in great pain and rage. He is usually tranquilized when these episodes happen, as they give him great pain and tourture and are dangerous to his saftey, as he will become self descrutive and likely to escape, the aldrelinline giving him greater strength than normal. The amount of exhaled venom increases, so he eventually eghasts his system and frees him from the effects of venom for a few hours, in which he is lucid, but still possibly dangerous. HistoryCategory:Tribeless DragonsCategory:Males Mind-Warp was a defective dragonet, victim to his own venom. However, this could not be noticed until he began to mature and his venom developed it's full potency and he began to be affected by it. At this time, though, he could not spit his venom, which made it look like he simply was mentally deteriorating. A flight of TrickWings took him to the Psychiatric Ward, where, a year later, he developed the venom-spitting ability and it became visible because of his natural spewing of venom that he was under the effects of his own venom. He had to be moved to a special room with a airlock with a decontamination chamber and a separate ventilation system. Anyone entering his room for any reason should wear a gas mask. A special face mask that contains the venom clouds for a few hours was made for group therapy, exercise yard, and lunch. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Content (Mythies123) Category:Characters